480 MCS
Summary The 480 MCS is one of the many weapons used by the operatives of Entry Point. It costs $6,000 to purchase and $125 to deploy on a mission. As a standard pump-action shotgun, the 480 MCS fires 12 gauge pellets that will all land roughly where the player is aiming. It fires and reloads rather slowly, but it makes up for this with its staggering power, with direct hits almost always being lethal. Overview Nothing strikes fear into the hearts of SWAT and operatives alike more than the fear of receiving a faceful of buckshot, and the 480 MCS accomplishes this job quite well. It packs enough power to send enemies flying, making it quite effective for dealing with one or two foes at a time. It can also be easily concealed for use in any mission if the stock is removed in favor of a short grip, allowing players to dish out surprise death at a moment's notice. However, the 480 MCS's fire rate and reloading speed is its key weakness. It is generally too slow to deal with more than a couple opponents at a time, and it demands precision as missing will give enemies enough time to respond with their own attack. It also cannot engage targets at a distance due to the pellets immediately losing their power after a short range, limiting the weapon to close-range engagements only. Despite these drawbacks, however, the 480 MCS's overwhelming power is a great way to deal with single targets as a direct hit will instantly defeat them before they have the chance to fire any more shots. It is an effective and affordable option for any breach or bank heist, so long as there is some long-ranged backup in the area as well. Pros * Very high damage, can kill in one body shot at close range. * Low spread. * Easy to refill. * Cheap primary, doesn't need to be purchased. Cons * Slow reload time, leaving you wide open. * Low range. * High recoil. * Slow firerate. * Higher concealment, making it more difficult to hide. Recommended Perks If hostages are required or people start running, the 480 MCS will greatly benefit from the additional intimidation range granted by the Shotgun Mastery perk, making shouts and holdups effective at a greater distance. This allows the shotgun to be useful even during a stealth heist. As with all firearms, it can be useful to have Steady Aim in order to allow the player to fire their shotgun on the move. In the case of the 480, however, Dexterity is also required as pumping the shotgun counts as reloading and not having the perk prevents the shotgun from being fired multiple times while sprinting. Notably, the most useful minor perk to have on the 480 MCS is Quick Swap, which allows the weapon to reload and pump faster. Having many Quick Swaps greatly increases both the fire rate and reload speed of the shotgun, patching up its greatest weaknesses in the process. Though it requires many other perks to be skipped, this unconventional setup will grant the player a very useful edge during any loud heist. The perk '''Vital Targets '''is also useful because it almost always decreases pellets needed to hit to score a kill; increasing effective range and making it more forgiving when near-missing. Attachments The 480 MCS doesn't gain many benefits from mods, but there is an option to make it more concealable, which may come in handy for some missions. The rest of the choices mostly boil down to personal preference. Sight * Iron Sights - Standard open sights used by the 480 MCS. Perfectly serviceable for any situation. * Mini Sight (+1) - Miniature sight with a small red dot, granting a clear view of the target. * Delta Sight (+1) - Miniature sight with a thick delta dot, granting a clear view of the target. Barrel * Flash Hider (+2) - Eliminates the muzzle flash from the weapon, granting better visibility when firing and preventing enemies from detecting shots visually. * Suppressor (+2) - A large, heavy suppressor that eliminates the sound and muzzle flash of the weapon, preventing enemies from detecting shots visually and audibly. * Duckbill - Modifies the spread of the shotgun, causing pellets to land in a more horizontal area. * Choke - Tightens the spread of the shotgun, causing pellets to land in a smaller area making medium ranged combat more viable. Tactical * Flashlight - A bright light that can be turned on to illuminate dark areas and reveal your position. * Laser - A red laser that can be turned on to make shooting from the hip more precise. Stock * Normal Stock - The standard stock used by the 480 MCS to keep spread and recoil low. * Short Grip (-2) - A simple pistol grip with no stock, greatly increasing spread and recoil while making the shotgun easier to conceal. Trivia * 8/31/2019 Base reserve ammunition changed from 20 to 30. * This is one of the starter weapons, the other being the UP9. * The 480 MCS is based off the Remington 870 MCS. * The 480 MCS is currently the only shotgun in the game. Gallery 480MCSIronSights.png|The 480 MCS's Iron Sights. RobloxScreenShot20180917 175227240.png|The Flash Hider. RobloxScreenShot20180917 175232079.png|The Duckbill. RobloxScreenShot20180917 175237222.png|The Choke. MSC Suppressor.PNG|The Suppressor. Category:Weapons Category:Shotguns